Unrefundable Gift
by literatetaurine
Summary: Gabriel decides to play a little trick on his brother's boyfriend, but will Dean want this particular trick reversed? wing!fic, Smut, Destiel, Sabriel
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer "3 shot Kripke" owns Supernatural, and it's characters.

A/N. my 2nd supernatural fic, first...published wingfic. chapter lengths vary based on the mood i was in when I wrote this. mistakes are my own.

Chapters arent' chapters, they're time-frames, and/or point of views. Will remain in 3rd person.

"What the hell did you do to me Cas?" Dean yelled angrily at his boyfriend, his wings ruffling behind him.

"This was not me Dean. I have no idea as to how this happened." Castiel said, running a hand along the outer edge of a wing. The appendage shuddered under Castiel's touch, and Dean sighed, and started to relax.

"Should I leave and give you two sometime?" Sam asked, clearing his throat. Dean was too comfortable to respond, and Castiel was pre-occupied, so Sam quietly left the motel room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Gabe." Sam said, answering his ringing cellphone.

"Heyo Sammy baby. What's up?" Gabriel said on the other end.

"I'm at the motel. Dean and Cas want some alone time. Let's go somewhere." Sam said. He blinked, and stepped back when he saw his angle directly in front of him.

"Where do you want to go? I know this adorable little place in Argentina." Gabriel said.

"Actually, I wanna go somewhere local, and quiet. I just want to sit and stare at your eyes." Sam said, placing a small kiss on Gabriel's lips. Gabriel hugged Sam tightly, and the two of them disappeared. They appeared in a vacant mansion, and Sam released himself from his angel's grip.

"Would you happen to know what happened to Dean?" Sam asked. Gabriel made a loveseat appear and lit the fireplace before sitting down and answering.

"What happened to him?" Gabriel asked.

"He woke up this morning with wings. The odd part is that he isn't freaking out about it. I mean he yelled at first, but Cas touched one, and he went very quiet." Sam explained, sitting next to Gabriel and leaning on him. He gauged Gabriel's face for any sign that he knew what had happened, but he saw none.

"Is it because he's my brother's vessel?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. But it's weird that he just randomly sprouted wings." Sam said. He laid his head on Gabriel's lap, and pulled his massive legs up close to his body. Gabriel started running his hand through Sam's hair, but stayed silent. After a few minutes, Sam had fallen asleep, more comfortable than he had been in years. Gabriel smiled, hearing his boyfriend's soft snores, and continued to rub Sam's head.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cas, why did you stop?" Dean asked when Castiel removed his hand from dean's wing.

"I am arousing you." Castiel replied.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Dean said. He turned around, and noted Castiel's knowing, yet blank stare. Castiel's wings however, shuddered in anticipation.

_'I can see Cas's wings?'_ Dean thought, _'Maybe it's related to whatever-the-fuck-this-is.'_ He pulled his lover in close to him, and planted a deep kiss against the angel's soft lips. Dean's tongue ran across Castiel's bottom lip, entreating entrance. Once entrance was granted, Dean explored the toothy cavern, reveling in the taste. He noted quickly that Castiel had eaten a cheeseburger sometime during the day. He could feel Castiel's aroused heat against his thigh, just as Castiel could feel Dean's against his stomach. Dean ran his hands under Castiel's trench coat, pushing it off of his shoulders. Still lip-locked, he began undoing Castiel's tie, and unbuttoning his shirt. Castiel smiled into the kiss, and began undoing Dean's pants.

Soon, both were naked, and on Dean's bed. Dean had a bottle of warming lube in his hand, and had generously applied some to his throbbing, leaking member. He lowered himself to Castiel's hole. He quietly brought his lips to Castiel's once again, before pushing himself inside. Dean his Castiel's prostate, and Castiel cried out his name.

"Like that did you?" Dean huffed, thrusting into Castiel's prostate again. He moaned into dean's shoulder in response.

Dean came with a cry, spilling his seed into Castiel. A few seconds later, Castiel shuddered and moaned, coming as well.

"Your wings," Castiel whispered breathing heavily, "I've not seen such a span before. Not even on my brothers or sisters." Dean looked over his shoulder, and saw that his wings were fully extended.

"How big do you think they are? Six feet or so?" Dean asked.

"They appear to be six-and-a-half feet in length." Castiel replied, running a hand across Dean's chest. Dean made no movement, or showed any reaction, but his wings pulled in closer to him, then reached out and brushed against Castiel's. Both men moaned loudly as the brushing continued. Dean smiled, noticing that their wing brushing had brought Castiel back to full hardness. With an expertise not usually shown by Dean, he took Castiel's cock into his mouth and began sucking slowly, while rhythmatically rubbing his wings against Castiel's, and gently playing with the angel's balls.

Castiel had never had what his brothers and sisters had called 'wing sex' before, so he was incredibly surprised to find that it felt much better than sex alone, and was coming again within minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cas, can you scratch my back please? Right between my shoulder blades. Right there. Oh GOD! Yes! Thanks." Dean said after trying for ten minutes to work his way around his wings to get to that itchy spot.

"You are welcome." Castiel said, as he pulled a hand away from Dean's back, and accidentally brushed a wing, eliciting a sharp gasp from Dean.

"Cas…" Dean growled, wings shivering.

"My apologies Dean. I did not mean to." Castiel apologized.

"'s okay. Just, why are they so damn sensitive?" Dean asked.

"They are attached to your sould, or in the case of my bothers, sisters, and I, they are attached to our entities. Skin and vessels…diminish the sensation souls and angels feel, so our wings are more sensitive, because they're an open extension of ourselves." Castiel explained.

"So does this mean my soul is black?" Dean asked.

"No. The colour of our wings is meant to be asthetically pleasing to the one who possesses them." Castiel said.

"Well, I _do_ like black." Dean smiled. He got up, and found his boxers on the floor next to Castiel's. he pulled his on, and threw the others at the naked angel. Dean found his shirt, and tried to put it on, but his wings blocked him. With a grunt, Dean discarded the shirt, and started looking for his pants.

"Um…Dean?" Castiel asked. Dean turned, zipping his jeans, and smiled when he saw Castiel, with his white button shirt draped over the tips of his wings.

"My wings should not be tangible. These clothes are supposed to fall through them." Castiel said.

"Maybe whatever happened to me is also affecting you?" dean said, pulling down the shirt, careful not to touch Castiel's wings.

"It is possible. But we can rule out demons and witches as culprits." Castiel said. He pulled on his own pants, and sat on dean's bed. Dean sat on the floor, facing his bed and his lover, and found himself admiring Castiel's naked torso. After a few seconds, he realized what Castiel had said.

"So what do you mean? You think angels are responsible for this? Like they're pressuring me to say yes to Michael?" dean said.

"I am not sure, because there is no reason to affect me, if they're convincing you." Castiel said.

"Should we call Gabriel? See what he knows?" It's probably easier to get ahold of him than anyone else." Dean said. Cas nodded, and Dean called the archangel. The phone rang and rang, and eventually went to voice mail. Dean hung up the phone with a quiet huff.

"He's not answering." Dean said as his cell went off, signifying that he had a text message.

'SAM IS ASLEEP. TEXT ONLY. WAT U NEED?'

"Is that from him?" Cas asked, leaning his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean nodded, as he typed his reply.

'DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED 2 ME? WHY IS CAS EFFECTED BY IT?' Dean mentally crossed his fingers, hoping that the sweets loving archangel would have some inkling as to what was going on.

'SAM TOLD ME YOU SPROUTED WINGS, BUT WHAT HAPPENED TO CASSIE?' Gabriel replied.

'HIS WINGS ARE TANGIBLE.' Dean typed. He smiled when Castiel kissed his neck.

'THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN.' Gabriel texted, peeking Dean's interest.

'DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH HIM?' Gabriel sent.

'DON'T U THINK THAT'S KINDA PERSONAL?' Dean replied.

'OKAY. IT WAS ME. SAM AND I R THERE!' Gabriel said. Dean turned around, and saw Sam and Gabriel laying on Sam's bed, Gabriel with his hands behind his head, Sam using him as a pillow, head on chest. Only Sam could sleep through being zapped somewhere by an angel.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Dean said in a harsh whisper.

"Well it started as a joke, ya know, because you're supposed to be a vessel. Then it was a gift. Functioning wings so you can be more like your boyfriend. I just didn't expect a sexual encounter before the first week." Gabriel whispered back. Dean started to lunge at Gabriel, but Castiel put an arm out in front of him.

"What is the signifigance of the first week?" Castiel asked quietly.

"It's new magic, brother. It is not fully sealed within him. Surely you felt this before you…did that." Gabriel said.

"So whatever you did to me seeped into him while we were…together?" Dean asked. Gabriel nodded, and Sam stirred, but did not wake.

"Well can you reverse it?" Dean asked. Gabriel shook his head.

"This kinda magic is gonna take a year before it can be reversed. It's an angelic ritual." Gabriel said.

"What takes a year?" Sam whispered, waking up.

"The magic used on dean to give him wings." Castiel answered, wrapping his wings around his torso. Sam grunted groggily, turning his face upwards for a kiss from Gabriel.

"Babe, did you zap us here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Our winged companions wanted to talk to me." Gabriel replied.

"So I'm like this for a year. What about him?" Dean said, pointing his thumb at Castiel.

"All it did was short out his cloaking abilities. As long as you guys don't have sex again, he'll be himself in a week." Gabriel said. Sam looked over and gasped, seeing the black feathers wrapped around Castiel.

"How are we supposed to wear our shirts?" Dean asked.

"Pull them in towards your back and wear a large shirt." Gabriel said.

"How do I do that? Everything they've done, I had no control over." Dean said.

"Will them to move, and they will obey." Castiel instructed. Dean focused on his wings, and suddenly, they pulled snugly onto his back. Dean smiled triumphantly, and Castiel couldn't help but smile back. They heard the sound of fingers snapping, and both dean and Castiel were in matching hooded shirts, gray, and with little fabric wings attached to the back. Sam chuckled at the shirts.

"Thanks Gabe." Dean said, turning. Castiel saw the back of Dean's shirt, and snorted. He reached back and felt the fabric wings on his shirt as well.

"Gabriel, why are there wings attached to our shirts?" Castiel asked.

"What?" Dean asked, reaching back. He felt the fabric and had to focus on unruffling his feathers. Laughing, Gabriel snapped his fingers, and the false wings were gone.

"Hey, let's go to the diner and grab some lunch." Sam said.

"I want to go, but something doesn't feel proper with my clothing." Castiel said. Everyone looked at the angel, and laughed seeing him in a hooded shirt, and dress pants. Still laughing, Gabriel waved a hand and the dress pants were replaced with tight blue jeans. Dean couldn't stop himself from looking, and couldn't stop the blush that crept across his cheeks.

"Gabe, I think Dean likes." Sam said, chuckling. Dean tore his eyes away from Castiel, his blush darkening

"Let's just go eat." Dean said, pulling on his boots. He looked at Castiel's feet quickly, and noticed that his black dress shoes were now white and gray sneakers. Soon, they were piling into the Impala, Dean and Castiel in front, Sam and Gabriel in the back. It took a moment for Castiel and dean to get comfortable, but once they adjusted, they took off toward the diner.


	5. Chapter 5

The four men sat at the booth, quietly eating. Dean and Castiel were splitting a plate of sliders and fries, Sam had a salad, and Gabriel went to town on several desert items.

"Dean, since when do you and Cas share an order?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm not very hungry right now, and Cas is pickier than you, so there's no point in ordering two dishes." Dean said, munching a fry. Dean's hand made its way toward Castiel's thigh, and gave it a squeeze. Castiel remained quiet, but everyone at the table could hear his wings rustling.

"Is something the matter Cassie?" Gabriel asked between bites of ice cream.

"I am uncomfortable. I cannot stand having my wings bunched up like this." Castiel said quietly, before biting into his second slider.

"I agree with you there. I feel like I've been driving for hours. I need to…move my wings." Dean said.

"You can lose the shirts when we get back to the motel." Sam said.

"I'm done anyway, so once Cas finishes, he can just zap us back." Dean said, pulling a credit card from his wallet. Today's meal was compliments of Matt Grenge. Castiel finished another slider, and ate half of the fries before he sat back, licking salt and ketchup off his face. Within him, Jimmy Novak sighed, content with his full and happy stomach. Castiel nudged Dean, and they pushed out of the booth, and paid for their food, walking hand-in-hand.

"They're so sweet together." Gabriel said, leaning on Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah they are. Dean's never shown public affection until he and Cas hooked up." Sam agreed. He slid from the booth, Gabriel right behind him. Sam left a tip on the table, so they walked out the door. It wasn't until they walked to the Impala before Sam realized that Dean had forgotten to leave him the keys.

"Shit! Gabe, honey, can you zap the Impala back to the motel in addition to me?" Sam asked, letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Babe, I'm an archangel. I'm stronger than Castiel." Gabriel grabbed Sam with one hand, and placed his other hand on the Impala, before they disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Dean and Castiel did when they appeared in the motel was take off the confining shirts. Two sets of black wings flared out, and stretched before pulling back in, their top arches at an equal height with the middle of their heads.

"That feels much better." Dean said with a contented sigh.

"It does." Castiel agreed, rolling his shoulders. He sat on Dean's bed, and looked up at his lover, who was dialing a number into his cellphone.

"Hey Bobby. We have a bit of an issue here." Dean said. He put the phone on speaker, and held it in front of him for Castiel to listen too.

"What happened this time?" Came Bobby's reply.

"Gabriel happened. He worked some mojo on Cas and me." Dean said.

"No. he worked his 'mojo' on you. I was unaffected until we-" Castiel said.

"Can it Feathers." Dean said, cutting Castiel off.

"Why don't you tell him to reverse it?" Bobby said, acting like he didn't know what Castiel was going to say next.

"He can't. It isn't normal archangel magic he used. While its effects on me will only last a week, it cannot be reversed for a year for Dean." Castiel explained.

"So you boys are on your way out, I take it?" Bobby said. Sam and Gabriel suddenly appeared in the room, making Dean jump.

"Y-yeah. We're getting ready to leave. We should be there sometime tomorrow. If Sam and Gabriel piss me off too much, they'll be there earlier." Dean said, giving the pair before him a glare.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Bobby said, then hung up.

"You forgot to leave the keys to the Impala. You're lucky that Gabriel has power enough to zap it here with us." Sam said.

"Thanks for that." Dean replied. He went around the motel room, making sure nothing was left behind. He grabbed his duffle, and tossed Sam the keys.

"Cas and I are sitting in the back. It'll be more comfortable there." Dean said, walking out the door, not caring that he was shirtless. Castiel had Gabriel help him put his trench coat loosely over his shoulders, and he too headed out to the Impala.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Sam asked.


	7. Chapter 7

They drove through the night, switching drivers when Sam got too tired to carry on. It was hard going for Dean, who kept cramping up. Unable to change positions, Dean and Castiel would ask Gabriel to touch their backs and relieve the built up tension. Otherwise, they were silent.

"Sam, we're here." Dean said, putting the Impala into park. He killed the engine, and flung the door open. He jumped out, and unfurled his wings, stretching muscles both old and new.

"Time is it?" Sam said groggily, lifting his head from Gabriel's shoulder.

"Nine A.M. or so. I called Bobby a little while ago, so he's up and he's got coffee on." Dean said, yawning.

"Go upstairs and sleep a while. We won't start without you." Sam said. Dean nodded, as he started towards the front door. Castiel and Gabriel had already zapped themselves inside, as Sam and Dean could tell by the irritated yelling from the other side of the door.

"Hey Bobby. I need to sleep a while. I'm exhausted." Dean said, walking in. Bobby turned toward the boys he had a part in raising, and gasped. As Dean walked up the stairs toward the guest room he looked almost majestic. His wings nearly dragged up the stairs behind him, he was so exhausted. Every time they touched a step, he winced, and pulled them up. Bobby watched Dean's wings until dean disappeared at the top of the stairs.

"Wow." Bobby whispered.

"Yeah Dean, I'll carry in your shit too." Sam said, walking in.

"Do you need to sleep too Sam?" Bobby asked, pulling his eyes from where Dean had been.

"No. I just woke up. I drove for a while. Dean's the moron who wouldn't sleep." Sam said.

"It is not so much that he wouldn't sleep, as much as he couldn't." Castiel said, walking over.

"Whaddya mean he couldn't? Dean could fall asleep with the apocalypse goin' full swing. No pun intended." Bobby said.

"We could not get comfortable enough. The backseat may have been bigger than the front seat, but it is still quite cramped." Castiel said, "He was not comfortable enough to rest." Bobby nodded. He sat down, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt overwhelmed for the first time in years. He had on his hands, one ex-blood junkie, one trickster archangel, one angel with wings he couldn't hide, and one human with wings.

"Gabriel, you said there's nothing that can be done to reverse your spell?" Bobby asked with a sigh.

"Nothing. I wanted him to learn to enjoy this. I wanted him to know how Cassie feels even if his wings are cloaked. In a couple of weeks, he will be able to cloak them, but they will still feel much like they do now." Gabriel explained.

"So it is just a waiting game until he can wear a shirt and drive again?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much. Now, if you don't mind, I'm leaving." Gabriel said. He walked over to same, and not caring that Bobby was watching, planted a huge kiss on Sam's lips. He heard Bobby's startled gasp at seeing it, and his quiet chuckle when Sam finally stopped looking like a deer in the headlights, and leaned into the kiss. Sam closed his eyes, and worked his hands up to Gabriel's shoulders, intertwining them into his angel's hair.

"Well, that was certainly a creative way to break this to Bobby. Are you okay with this?" Sam said, after breaking the kiss for air.

"Well, I'm not happy about it, but I'm okay as long as you are happy. Same goes to Dean and Cas." Bobby said.

"Thank you Bobby." Sam said with a smile.

"Okay. Let's bring an end to the princess moment here. Gabriel, stop by anytime, just knock on the front door. Sam and Cas, want a beer?" Bobby said, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Sure." Both Sam and Castiel said. Gabriel left as Bobby disappeared into the kitchen. Bottles clanked, and Bobby returned with three brown bottles. He handed a bottle to Sam and Castiel, and sat back down, opening his bottle.

"Bobby, do you mind if we stay here until Dean can cloak his wings." Sam asked, after taking a large sip.

"Ya know my house is always open to you idjits." Bobby replied, looking away from Sam and the shirtless angel. Sam smiled, and went back to his beer.


	8. Chapter 8

They drove through the night, switching drivers when Sam got too tired to carry on. It was hard going for Dean, who kept cramping up. Unable to change positions, Dean and Castiel would ask Gabriel to touch their backs and relieve the built up tension. Otherwise, they were silent.

"Sam, we're here." Dean said, putting the Impala into park. He killed the engine, and flung the door open. He jumped out, and unfurled his wings, stretching muscles both old and new.

"Time is it?" Sam said groggily, lifting his head from Gabriel's shoulder.

"Nine A.M. or so. I called Bobby a little while ago, so he's up and he's got coffee on." Dean said, yawning.

"Go upstairs and sleep a while. We won't start without you." Sam said. Dean nodded, as he started towards the front door. Castiel and Gabriel had already zapped themselves inside, as Sam and Dean could tell by the irritated yelling from the other side of the door.

"Hey Bobby. I need to sleep a while. I'm exhausted." Dean said, walking in. Bobby turned toward the boys he had a part in raising, and gasped. As Dean walked up the stairs toward the guest room he looked almost majestic. His wings nearly dragged up the stairs behind him, he was so exhausted. Every time they touched a step, he winced, and pulled them up. Bobby watched Dean's wings until dean disappeared at the top of the stairs.

"Wow." Bobby whispered.

"Yeah Dean, I'll carry in your shit too." Sam said, walking in.

"Do you need to sleep too Sam?" Bobby asked, pulling his eyes from where Dean had been.

"No. I just woke up. I drove for a while. Dean's the moron who wouldn't sleep." Sam said.

"It is not so much that he wouldn't sleep, as much as he couldn't." Castiel said, walking over.

"Whaddya mean he couldn't? Dean could fall asleep with the apocalypse goin' full swing. No pun intended." Bobby said.

"We could not get comfortable enough. The backseat may have been bigger than the front seat, but it is still quite cramped." Castiel said, "He was not comfortable enough to rest." Bobby nodded. He sat down, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt overwhelmed for the first time in years. He had on his hands, one ex-blood junkie, one trickster archangel, one angel with wings he couldn't hide, and one human with wings.

"Gabriel, you said there's nothing that can be done to reverse your spell?" Bobby asked with a sigh.

"Nothing. I wanted him to learn to enjoy this. I wanted him to know how Cassie feels even if his wings are cloaked. In a couple of weeks, he will be able to cloak them, but they will still feel much like they do now." Gabriel explained.

"So it is just a waiting game until he can wear a shirt and drive again?" Sam asked.

Dean slept for two hours, and woke up able to function. He was warm, even though he had slept on top of the blankets. Dean moved, and felt his wings lift off of him and realized why he was warm. He pulled his wings back, and got up. Rubbing his still tired eyes, Dean made his way downstairs.

"Hey there Sleepin' Beauty." Bobby said, when he saw Dean coming downstairs. Dean didn't reply, but did flick his wings. Dean went to the kitchen, and returned a couple minutes with a cup of coffee.

"You didn't sleep long." Sam said.

"I got too warm. These wings seriously trap body heat." Dean grunted.

"Gabriel left us with some usable news." Bobby said, after finishing his second beer.

"What news could that dick give us that could possibly be usable?" Dean said, ignoring the glare Sam gave him.

"He said that you can cloak your wings in a couple of weeks. I will have to teach you to do so when you are able." Castiel answered.

"So I'll pretty much be like the way I was the other day?" Dean asked after a long sip of his coffee.

"No. Cloaking wings does not change the feel to us. It merely lets us wear shirts and hide them from humans. They will still feel the same." Castiel explained. Dean quietly groaned into his coffee.

"Bobby said we can stay here until you can cloak them." Sam said.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean said. "So, are we just gonna sit here for two weeks then?"

"Pretty much. You kind of stand out, and your wings give your every emotion, not the best thing in a serious hunt." Sam said.

"Whatever Sammy. I'll stay here. I need to figure out how to take a shower." Dean said. He finished his coffee, and headed back upstairs.

"He will get stir crazy if he cannot do anything. Be prepared for a very rough couple of weeks." Castiel said.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean stood in front of the tub, unsure of how to take a shower. He thought of showering sideways, or with his wings pulled tight. Should he wash his wings? If he did, how long would they take to dry? Finally, Dean decided to pull his wings in like he had for the sweatshirt, and climbed in. If they got wet, he would ask Castiel to towel dry them.

Dean winced as the scalding hot water hit him, reddening his skin immediately. He soon got used to it, and grabbed the shampoo. After lathering up his head, Dean bent forward, rather than turning around, to rinse his head. It was difficult, and soapy water fell into his eyes, but he was mildly successful. Dean chuckled quietly to himself as he grabbed the soap, and washed as much of him as he could get to.

The bathroom door opened to an outpouring of steam, as Dean stepped out, clad only in a towel. He had managed to keep his wings dry, and he happily stretched them as far as he could. Thirteen feet of feathers almost touched opposing walls as Dean pulled on a pair of boxers.

"Dean, you decent?" Sam called, knocking on the door of the bedroom he and Dean shared.

"Yeah Sammy. Come on in." Dean replied. Sam opened the door, and gasped, taking in the full scope of Dean's wings.

"Holy shit! How big are they?" Sam asked in awe.

"Cas figures a total span of thirteen feet, give or take. So six-and-a-half feet each." Dean answered, pulling on a pair of jeans.

"So, Gabriel said that in a couple of weeks you will be able to cloak them at will." Sam said.

"So what? Still stuck here until then." Dean said. "I mean, I've only been up for half an hour, and I already want to be anywhere without walls."

"You and Cas can go outside. Maybe Cas could teach you to fly." Sam joked. He laughed when Dean gave him his own form of bitchface.

"Not cool Sammy, not cool." Dean said.

"It would help you. You'd overcome your fear of heights, and you wouldn't be so stir crazy." Sam said.

"I'm not scared of heights. I'm scared of falling." Dean said.

"Alright. Well, Bobby is waiting for you downstairs." Sam said. He watched Dean's wings pull in toward his back, then followed Dean out the door.

"What do you know about this?" Bobby asked when Sam and dean were downstairs.

"Two weeks before I can wear shirts, and a year before it can be reversed. Oh, and Sam got the crazy notion that Cas should teach me to fly." Dean replied.

"Well, do you want to learn?" Bobby asked. Dean didn't answer.

"I'm sorry, I mean no disrespect, but I would prefer to continue this somewhere less…confining for Dean and I." Castiel interrupted. Bobby and Sam nodded, and Castiel disappeared. Bobby, Sam, and dean walked outside, and found Castiel standing in front of the steps, stretching his wings.

"Feel better boys?" Bobby asked, sitting in the front porch chair.

"Much." Dean said, walking over to his lover. He leaned against the Impala, and wrapped his wings around himself like a cloak. Castiel leaned his head on Dean's shoulder, and dean's eyes went wide, and a blush crept across his face. He stood, completely silent, wishing he could blend into the Impala, and escape Bobby's gaze.

"Whatsa matter Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Um, Er, No-Nothing." Dean sputtered. Bobby sighed, and gave Dean a smile.

"Boy, are ya happy with Cas?" He asked. Dean nodded, taking Castiel's hand in his own. "Then I'll tell ya what I already told Cas, Gabriel, and Sam. I don't approve, but I'm okay as long as you're happy." Bobby then said. The blush on Dean's face lightened a little as he released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean said. Suddenly, all four men fell silent, not knowing what to say next. Eventually, Sam broke the silence.

"So, you're gonna go nuts being inside. We've mentioned flying. Is there anything else you can do?" Sam asked.

"Nothing that will ease discomfort as much as flying will." Castiel replied.

"There's no way in Hell that I'm gonna fly." Dean said, wings ruffling behind him like an angry bird.

"You do not want to learn, and that is okay. My offer to teach you is open, should you change your mind." Castiel said.

"Okay, just don't expect me to ask. I'm serious about not flying." Dean said. Castiel smiled, and placed a kiss on Dean's lips.

"Well Dean, I'm going to fly for a little while. Would you like to sit on the roof and watch?" Castiel said.

"Sure thing babe." Dean replied. No sooner did Dean finish speaking, than Castiel picked him up and flew up to Bobby's roof. He set Dean down, straddling the roof peak.

"You d-dick." Dean stuttered as Castiel flew off. Dean's fear ebbed when Castiel laughed. He could hear Sam and Bobby laughing as they walked back inside and calming down a little, Dean set his eyes on Castiel.

The way Castiel flew, wings flapping a couple of times before coasting, reminded Dean of a bird, and he knew that anyone who saw his would think that's what Castiel was. Dean watched his lover flying, and realized after a while that his wings were twitching in time with castiel's wing flaps. Dean couldn't believe it. He actually wanted to join Castiel in the sky, soaring just above the treetops.

"Hey Cas!" Dean yelled. His smile grew when his lover appeared in front of him. "Teach me to fly."


	10. Chapter 10

Sam and Bobby went inside to raid Bobby's food for something to make for lunch. Bobby had admitted that he was in need of a trip to the store, so they decided on microwave nachos. Sam chuckled to himself as he poured the Doritos chips onto a plate. He poured the cheese sauce on top, and put the concoction in the microwave.

"Hey Sam, come and take a look at these two." Bobby said from the living room. Sam joined him at the window, and laughed when he saw Dean and Castiel. He determined that Castiel was teaching Dean more wing control, because Dean mimicked each of Castiel's movements. It was cute to watch.


	11. Chapter 11

"In order to fly, your wing movements must be second nature. Like breathing, you will know there is movement, but you will be able to perform other tasks." Castiel said, stretching out his wings.

"Okay, I can do that." Dean said, coping Castiel's movement. A thin sheen of sweat coated Dean's forehead, a sign of his concentration and exertion.

"Sam and Bobby are watching us." Castiel said. Dean's wings pulled in as he turned around. He glared at the two heads in the window, and felt his wings puff out. Sam's head disappeared from the window, before the front door opened.

"Hey, want some lunch?"


	12. Chapter 12

A routine fell over the Singer Salvage yard over the next few months. If a hunt came up, Sam and Bobby would take on the baddies, while Dean and Castiel handled research. They were outside almost every waking moment of their day. After the first week had passed, Castiel smiled in delight when he could once again cloak his wings and wear shirts. However, he chose not to, because it was easier to instruct Dean.

The next week, when Dean was able to cloak his wings, they were shifting in and out of view on their own. By then, dean no longer had to focus to move his wings in basic ways, but they still weren't second nature to him. Castiel gave him a break, and decided to teach him to cloak his wings. Dean mastered it in a couple of hours, and ran through the house like a kid, repeatedly showing Sam and Bobby that he could wear a shirt.

Gabriel stopped by a couple of times a week to see how Dean and Castiel were doing, and to take Sam out. Every time he visited, he noticed that Dean was growing happier, and he wasn't as upset with the archangel anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

It had now been four months since Gabriel gave Dean wings. Dean now found himself standing on Bobby's roof, shaking like a Chihuahua.

"C-Cas, I d-don't th-th-think I c-can d-do th-this." Dean stuttered.

"It is alright Dean. I will catch you if you fall. Take a breath and calm yourself." Castiel said from in front of him. His wings were unfurled behind him, and dean gasped when Castiel stepped off of the roof. A few moments later, Castiel rose up until he was eye level with Dean. Noticing that his lover was still terrified, castile held out his hand.

"It's okay Dean. I will have you the entire time." Castiel said. Dean's shaking hand found Castiel's, and held firm in a white knuckled death grip. Dean's wings spread out, and Castiel began gently pulling him toward the edge of the roof. With his toes hanging off the edge of Bobby's house, Dean's entire body seized up. His eyes were as large as saucers, darting wildly around.

"Dean, close your eyes." Castiel instructed. Dean more than willingly obliged, shutting his eyes tightly. Castiel grabbed Dean and pulled him off the roof. Dean let out a very immaculate scream, and Castiel cut it off by pressing their lips together. Dean clung to Castiel tightly for a moment before he realized he wasn't falling. Dean slowly opened his eyes and broke the kiss. He looked around and saw in the corners of his eyes that his wings were moving. His grip on Castiel lessened, and a smile like Castiel had never seen before graced Dean's features. Castiel held out his arms around Dean, palms up.

"Dean, rest your hands on mine." Castile instructed. Dean nodded, and pushed himself back by grabbing Castiel's arms and pushing. He put his hand son Castiel's and gripped them.

"No. Do not hold my hands, just rest yours on mine." Castiel said. Dean released his grip on Castiel, and looked at the angel.

"Cas, I'm flying." Dean said.

"Yes Dean, you are flying." Castiel said smiling. "Now, 'm going to move my hands away from you." Dean nodded, and Castiel's hands fell away. Dean was now flying unassisted. He realized this, and his wings faltered, but he quickly righted himself. Dean practically glowed with achievement, and the look on his face showed the childish pride he'd beam with when he pleased his dad.

"Can I- can I try moving?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Just remember what I taught you." Castiel said, moving off to the side. Slowly, Dean changed his position, and propelled himself forward. Dean moved slowly in each direction, and within ten minutes, he was racing Castiel around Bobby's house and the salvage yard. Curious as to the yelling from outside, Sam and Bobby soon found themselves beers-in-hand, leaning on one of the junk cars, watching Dean and Castiel.

"You only beat me because I slowed down for you." Castiel said after landing.

"Nah, I beat your ass fair and square." Dean replied, quickly kissing his angel.


End file.
